This invention relates to eye protection. In particular it relates to an eye protection device and a method for affixing an eye protection device to an eye, particularly for use when a wearer is using a sun lamp, sunbed, tanning bed or other skin tanning apparatus.
Eye protection for use with sun lamp has in the past generally comprised ultraviolet blocking goggles with nose bridges and/or elastic headband fastening. However, the nature of these means that they extend over a larger area than the area of the eye and so the use may run the risk of tanning his face by virtue of the sun lamp, except for an untanned area around the eyes, which can look strange and is undesirable. Accordingly, more recently, attempts have been made to provide eye protection which fits directly over the eyes and thus allows more of the skin surface to be tanned. One-piece type of eye protectors are usually intended to be disposable and can only be used once.
Up to now, this type of eye protection has been merely placed upon the areas directly around the eyes and the user lies down while wearing the devices. While the devices do, to a certain extent keep in position with respect to the eye with small movements of the
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of attaching an eye protector of the individual eye covering type, to the eye.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved, preferably low cost, protection system that allows maximum tanning but is reusable.